The Beast Tournament
by Blue Falcon1
Summary: The Sm,ashers get tired of fighting each oter, so they decide to have a Pokemon-ish tournament with beast from their world.
1. Default Chapter

Gannondorf: I'm better than any of you!!!  
  
Popo: Ace?  
  
Ace(That's one of the made-up versions of me): Yeah?  
  
Popo: Why did you start off the story with Gannondorf claiming he is better than us?  
  
Gannondorf: But it was a good beginning if you ask me.  
  
Luigi: No, I'm better than any of you!!  
  
*Everyone just stared at him and laughed*  
  
Pichu: You being better than us? Thats pretty funny.  
  
Pikachu: Well, Gannondorf may be right, even though he isn't, but the beasts, or pokemon as we call them, from my world are ten times stronger than all of you.  
  
Peach: Yeah, and I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mario: Uhh, Peach?  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Mario: You are the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Peach: Oh....ummm I'm just gonna run around in circles!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Well, you're all wrong, the beasts from my world are alot stronger than yours.  
  
Samus: Name an example.  
  
Link: Ricky, he's a good friend of mine, he punches are powerful enough to make tornadoes.  
  
Nana: Whoop-de-doo, have you ever fought a polar bear, or that blasted condor?  
  
DK: Well, you're all wrong, Klap Traps all the way!!!  
  
Kirby: Have you ever faced a Whispy Woods, Jr.  
  
Ace: OK, this is my cue(I think thats how you spell it).  
  
Ness: Cue for what?  
  
Ace: For the start of the next tournament.  
  
Kirby: What tournament?  
  
Ace: Well, guys have been complaining on whos games have the better beasts, right?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Ace: Well, why not have a tournament on who has better beasts.  
  
Everyone: Good idea.  
  
Ace: Here are the rules:  
  
1. You will be put into groups.  
  
2. Your group will pick six beasts(In total)  
  
3. The way this tournament goes is kinda like a pokemon match.  
  
4. Ummmm......I can't think of anything else.  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style*  
  
Ace: Now here are the groups:  
  
1.Mario, Lui...  
  
Luigi: I am not gonna be on his team.  
  
Ace: OK.  
  
1. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and anyone else they want on there team.  
  
2. Yoshi, and DK.  
  
Yoshi: Were gonna lose.  
  
DK: I agree.  
  
3. Luigi and whoever else you want on your team.  
  
Kirby(To Samus): Who is he gonna fight with?  
  
Samus: I have no clue, probably those ghosts.  
  
4.The Zelda gang and whoever else they want to fight with.  
  
5.Kirby and whoever else he wants to fight with.  
  
6.The Pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo: Don't expect to win, we will be victorious.  
  
Pichu: Oh, shaddup.  
  
7. The Ice Climbers.  
  
Kirby: If my monsters lose to a Topi, I'll kill myself.  
  
*Samus laughed at that remark*  
  
8. Ace.  
  
Here are what the people have:  
  
1. Koopa, Toad, Baby Bowser, Chain Chomp, Thwomp and Snifit. Added team mates: Daisy.  
  
2. Whomp, Klap Trap, Boo and Shy Guy, Thwomp and Pak E. Derm. Added team mates: None.  
  
3. Biff Atlas, Goomba, Pirahna Plant, Bob-Omb, Shy Guy(the ghost one) and Slim Bankshot. Added team mates: Wario, Waluigi and Professor E. Gadd.  
  
4. ReDead, Ricky, Moosh, Dimitri, Zorra and Octorok. Added team mates: None.  
  
5. Whispy Woods, Jr., Sir Kibble, Bouncy, Rocky, Phantom Night(I forget his real name, its the dude with the sword) and i forget this guys name, too (the dude that throws bombs, kinda looks like a demented elf with a blue hat). Added team mates: King Dedede, Waddle Dee and Adeleine.  
  
6. Six random Pokemon who I don't feel like listing. Added team mates: None.  
  
7. Topi, Topi, Topi, Polar Bear, Polar Bear, Condor. Added team mates: None.  
  
8. I'm keeping what he's got a secret.  
  
A/N: I was planning to put in Samus, Dr.Mario and Ness in but a Metroid, Viruses and a Mr.Saturn didn't cut it for me.  
  
Ace: OK, there are the teams, any questions?  
  
DK: Yes.  
  
*Long pause*  
  
Ace: What's your question?  
  
DK: What question?  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style*  
  
A/N; Next chapter will be the Super Smash Brothers collecting their beasts. Also, if anyone knows any good beasts to put into the tournament leave a review and tell me. 


	2. some gatherings

Ace: Before you all leave I just want to wish you good luck.  
  
Everyone: Thanks.  
  
*Somewhere in Mushroom Kingdom*  
  
Mario: Well, I know what we should put in this tournament, Koopas.  
  
Peach: Koopas? Toads are the best.  
  
Bowser: No, no, no, put in Baby Bowsers.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Maybe I could be of some help?  
  
Peach: Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Yes, silly.  
  
Bowser: How could you help us?  
  
Daisy: It all depends.  
  
Mario: We need to gather some beasts from this world to fight beasts from other worlds.  
  
Daisy: Well, I have a Snifit, if that'll help, and I have a friend who has a Chain Chomp and a Thwomp.  
  
Bowser: Chain Chomps are the best, beside Baby Bowser's.  
  
Mario: And don't forget Koopas.  
  
Peach: And Toads.  
  
Daisy: Then it's settled, but where's Luigi.  
  
Mario: That moron wants to compete alone against us.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention this, but these people don't know who other people are with and what they're using to fight.  
  
*So everyone splits up on their way to get the beasts*  
  
*With Daisy*  
  
Daisy: Hey, Tumble, Belltop, come here!!!!  
  
Tumble: Hi Daisy.  
  
Belltop: Bring!!! Hi.  
  
Tumble: Whats up?  
  
Daisy: I need to borrow your Chain Chomp and Thwomp.  
  
Belltop: Bring!!! Why?  
  
Daisy; Can you stop saying bring before everything you say?  
  
Belltop: Sorry.  
  
Daisy: Anyway, I need them for a tournament.  
  
Tumble: OK.  
  
Daisy: Good, thanks you guys.  
  
*Daisy goes to her castle in Sarhasland(or something like that)*  
  
Daisy: Oh, Snifit.  
  
Snifit: Yes, master.  
  
Daisy: I need you to come fight in a tournament.  
  
Snifit: Yes, master.  
  
Daisy: Say something besides yes master.  
  
Snifit: Uh.....  
  
Daisy: Good enough.  
  
*With Mario*  
  
Mario: Where's a Koopa when you need one?  
  
*Without noticing him he bumped into Luigi*  
  
Luigi: Mario!!!  
  
Mario: Luigi!!!  
  
Luigi: What are you doing here?  
  
Mario: Looking for a Koopa I could use to beat you with.  
  
Luigi: I'm here to get a Goomba, goombas are alot more powerful than a stupid Koopa.  
  
Mario: No, Koopas are better.  
  
Luigi: There's a Goomba, Mario I choose you!!!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Luigi: Well, I need to capture it somehow.  
  
Mario: Why don't you ask it to join you?  
  
Luigi: That's a good idea.  
  
*Luigi goes over to the Goomba*  
  
Mario: Whatever.  
  
*A Koopa pops out of nowhere*  
  
Mario: Hey, Koopa!!!  
  
Koopa: Please don't rob me, I have no coins!!!  
  
Mario: I'm not here to rob you, I just need your help in a tournament.  
  
Koopa: Oh, OK.  
  
Mario: Thanks.  
  
*With Peach*  
  
Peach: TOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: Yes, Peach?  
  
Peach: I need you to fight in a tournament.  
  
Toad: Do I have to?  
  
Peach: If you don't, I'll have your head cut off.  
  
Toad: Fine. *Under breath* Dumb blonde.  
  
Peach: What was that?  
  
Toad: Nothing.  
  
*With Bowser*  
  
Bowser: Hey guys, guess what?  
  
Baby Bowsers: What?  
  
Bowser: There's a tournament that is going to start soon and you get to beat the crap out of other people!!!!  
  
Baby Bowsers: Really?  
  
Bowser: Yes, now who wants to go?  
  
*They all say yes*  
  
Bowser: OK, beat the crap out of each other and lets see who wins.  
  
*The Baby Bowsers start beating the crap out of each other*  
  
*One is still standing*  
  
Bowser: OK, you're gonna fight.  
  
Baby Bowser: Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The gang gathers together*  
  
Daisy: OK, I got my fighters.  
  
Everyone else: Same here.  
  
Mario: OK, then we're all done.  
  
*Ace comes out of nowhere*  
  
Ace: OK, this group is done.  
  
Bowser: Is everyone deaf, we've said it a billion times.  
  
*With Luigi*  
  
*Luigi, with extreme persuasion finally got the Goomba to join him*  
  
*Wario and Waluigi are in a convorsation, with Bob-Omb and Pirana Plant, not knowing Luigi is in front of them*  
  
Wario: I still think that second die is a cheap move for being able to beat me.  
  
Waluigi: It's still a legal mo...hey, Luigi what are you doing here?  
  
Luigi: Oh, hi guys, I just finding beasts to fight with in this tournament.  
  
Wario: Oh, could we join, we have nothing else to do.  
  
Luigi: Who will you fight with?  
  
*Waluigi and Wario look at their beasts*  
  
Waluigi: How about these two?  
  
Luigi: OK, that makes three, now I need three more.  
  
*Luigi thinks of where he could get more beasts*  
  
Luigi: I got it, follow me.  
  
*The three head off to Luigi's mansion*  
  
Luigi: Professor!!!  
  
E.Gadd: Oh, hi Luigi, how are you doing?  
  
Luigi: Good, I need your help with something.  
  
E.Gadd: What is it?  
  
Luigi: Well, I need to borrow some ghosts for a tournament.  
  
E.Gadd: Who do you need to borrow?  
  
Luigi: Maybe Biff Atlas and Slim Bankshot?  
  
E.Gadd: OK, sure.  
  
Luigi: Good, now I need one more.  
  
Waluigi: How about a Shy Guy?  
  
Luigi: Good idea, hey Professor?  
  
E.Gadd: Yes?  
  
Luigi: Would you like to come with us, you've been working too hard.  
  
E.Gadd: OK, it might be fun!!!  
  
*Ace pops out of nowhere*  
  
Ace: OK, you guys are finished, two down, six to go.  
  
next chapter, more gatherings, reveiws  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Dr.Nick:Not bad. I say that the PokÃ©mon team should be Pikachu, Pichu, Jiggly and Mewtwo already, and they should have 2 Pokemon Partners, maybe Machamp or Tyranitar.  
  
reply: i'm only using non-evolved pokemon.  
  
turquoisefox: The Zelda team should've used cuccos. I'm sure you know what happens when you hit them with a sword. And where's Epona? She's a horse and could crush the smaller monsters.  
  
reply: cuccos? sry they only counter attack if you ues a sword or boomerang, from what I know. Epona? size difference.  
  
Edgar:Funny! Zelda team should have Twinrova as added teammate  
  
reply: thank you. but sry I'm sticking with who I chose.  
  
Bar_Ohki: Someone should have trobles getting their beats.  
  
reply: not as hard as you think  
  
alex:The phantom's name is Metakight and the elf is PoppyBros  
  
reply: wrong night, the one in Kirby64, and PoppyBros,Jr.(also Kirby64)  
  
Surfing Pikachu:Kaepora Gaebora from the Zelda Games should be in it and lose in 2 seconds  
  
reply: same thing I said to edgar. 


	3. some more gatherings

*With Yoshi and DK*  
  
Yoshi: So, what do you want in our group?  
  
DK: Klap Trap, Whomp and Thwomp.  
  
Yoshi: OK, then go get them.  
  
*DK heads off to the Jungle Japes arena*  
  
DK: OK, now where are those Klap Traps.  
  
K.Rool: I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!  
  
*DK pulls out his coconut gun*  
  
DK: Any last words?  
  
K.Rool: Yes, get him Klap Traps!!!!!!  
  
*DK looks behind him and saw nothing*  
  
DK: There aren't any.....  
  
*K.Rool body slams DK*  
  
DK: Ow!!!!That hurt!!!  
  
K.Rool: It was supposed to you moron.  
  
*DK pushes K.Rool off the arena*  
  
DK: OK, that's over with, now to find a Klap Trap.  
  
*A Klap Trap appears*  
  
K.T.: If you want me, you will have to beat me in a fight.  
  
DK: This won't be too hard.  
  
*DK smacks K.T. in the head and takes him*  
  
DK: That was way to easy.  
  
K.T.: Oh, be quiet.  
  
*Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom*  
  
DK: OK, now I just have to get a Whomp and a Thwomp.  
  
K.T.: Hey, that rhymes.  
  
*K.T. starts saying Whomp Thwomp over and over again*  
  
DK: Shut up of I'll kill you.  
  
K.T.: Fine.  
  
DK: Hey, there's a Whomp, Klap Trap, I choose you!!!!  
  
A/N: Yes this will be making fun of a pokemon battle.  
  
DK: Klap Trap, use your bite attack!!!  
  
*K.T. bites Whomp and breaks his teeth*  
  
Whomp: Haha, it'll take alot more than that to beat me!!!  
  
*Whomp uses roar, and runs away*  
  
DK: No, get back here you stupid Whomp!!!  
  
*The Whomp stopped in his tracks*  
  
Whomp: What did you call me!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
DK: I said get back here.  
  
Whomp: No, you said get back here you stupid Whomp!!!  
  
DK: So what?  
  
Whomp: I'm gonna kill your little friend now, thats what!!!  
  
*Whomp attacks K.T.*  
  
*K.T. notices a bandage on Whomps head*  
  
K.T.(in his mind): I wonder what that bandage on his head is for.  
  
Mysterious Voice In K.T.'s Head: It is his weak spot, take it off, and attack at that spot.  
  
K.T.: Who are you and are you sure?  
  
M.V.I.K.T.H.: I'm not going to tell and yes.  
  
K.T.: I hope you're right.  
  
*K.T. jumps and takes the bandage off Whomps head and attacks the weak spot*  
  
Whomp: OWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Yea, I caught a Whomp!!!*DK shows the victory sign with his fingers*  
  
K.T.: Actually, I caught him, actually we didn't "catch" it.  
  
DK: Whatever.  
  
*DK takes the Whomp to the nearest Mushroom Center(My version of the Pokecenter)*  
  
DK: Two down one to go.  
  
K.T.: Hey, didn't you say you were looking for a Thwomp?  
  
DK: Yea, why?  
  
Whomp: Because there is a very mean looking one with spikes right behind you.  
  
DK: Hello Mr. Thwomp, my friends and I were wondering if you could help us out with something.  
  
Thwomp: It all depends, what is it that you want?  
  
DK: Well, my friends and I have to fight against beasts from other worlds, and I know that Thwomps are really tough and...  
  
Thwomp: Sure, I'll join you.  
  
DK: OK, we have to head over to Yoshi's Island now.  
  
*The DK crew head over to the docks and notice that Yoshi was there with a Boo, Shy Guy, and a Pak E. Derm*  
  
Yoshi: Hey, DK, I got my three, do you have yours?  
  
DK: Yup.  
  
Ace: OK, group three is finished.  
  
*With the Zelda Group*  
  
Link: OK group, time to get our beasts, I already have three on my list, how about you guys?  
  
Zelda: Well, I think we should put a Zorra in.  
  
Gannondorf: ReDeads all the way!!!  
  
Link: OK, that's five, now mini-me, what do you want to put in?  
  
Y.Link: First of all it's not mini-me and second of all, an Octorok.  
  
Gannondorf: An Octorok, Ha!!  
  
Y.Link: Well, they shoot rocks.  
  
*Gannondorf sits down and starts thinking*  
  
Link: Whatever, let's just get our beasts.  
  
Gannondorf: Hey guys, I just figured out something!!!  
  
Y.Link: What?  
  
Gannondorf: I just figured out how Octoroks got their names, they shoot rocks(rok) and they have eight legs.  
  
Zelda: You just figure that out?  
  
Gannondorf: Yea, why?  
  
*Everyone except for Gannondorf falls over anime style*  
  
Link: You're an idiot.  
  
Gannondorf: Shut up, elfy.  
  
*Everyone leaves in search of their beasts*  
  
*With Y.Link*  
  
Y.Link: Yo, Octorok!!!  
  
Octorok: Sup?  
  
*Ace comes out of no where*  
  
Ace: Stop talking like idiots and go!!!  
  
Y.Link: Fine, lets go.  
  
*Ace dissappears*  
  
Octorok: Where are we going anyway?  
  
Y.Link; I'll explain along the way.  
  
*With Gannondorf*  
  
Gannondorf: Minions!!!!!!!!!  
  
ReDaeads: Yes, master.  
  
Gannondorf: I need the strongest one of you to help me fight.  
  
*The ReDeads start killing each other until there was one left standing*  
  
Gannondorf: OK, you are the lucky one who gets to help me fight, now come with me, we must go.  
  
ReDead: Yes, master.  
  
*With Princess Zelda*  
  
*Area:Under Tokay Island"  
  
*Zelda walks over to the Zorra King*  
  
Zelda: Excuse me, Zorra King,(I know he has a name but I forget what it is) I am Princess of Hyrule and....  
  
Z.K: Oh yes, I have heard of this Kingdom, some boy by the name of Link, from Hyrule, saved my life.  
  
Zelda: You know Link?  
  
Z.K.: Yes, he is a symbol of Labrynna.  
  
Zelda: For what?  
  
Z.K.: For saving fom the evil Veran.  
  
Zelda: I never knew that, he never told me, but anyway, I am in need of some help.  
  
Z.K.: If you know Link you can have anything you want.  
  
Zelda: OK, I need to borrow your strongest Zorra for.....  
  
Z.K.: OK, you can borrow him, but when you are finished with him bring him back here.  
  
Zelda: Sure, and thank you.  
  
Z.K.: It's not a problem..  
  
*With Link, Area: Labrynna*  
  
*Link plays his Ricky, Moosh and Dimitri flutes*  
  
Ricky: Hey Link, long time no-see.  
  
Moosh: This better be important, I was taking my nap.  
  
Dimitri: You're always napping.  
  
Link: OK, guys I need your help for a tournament.  
  
Ricky: Say no more, I'm ready and willing.  
  
Moosh: Unlike that moron kangaroo over there, you'll have to pursuade me more.  
  
Dimitri: Oh, why not, I have nothing else to do.  
  
Link: OK, Moosh, I'll give you a buffet fit for a....um you.  
  
Moosh: In that case, sure.  
  
Link: OK, good, now follow me.  
  
Ricky: To where?  
  
Link: To my home, Hyrule.  
  
Dimitri: Sounds like fun.  
  
*The Zelda group gathers and Ace comes, etc*  
  
Me: OK, was it good, bad, etc. Tell me in a review.  
  
Reply to reveiws:  
  
Super Beast: Remember in Mario RPG when Bowser got the hurley gloves? He could pick up Mario and throw him? Now, if one of Mario's monsters were to get hurt before the tournament, Bowser could always find a replacement in his partner (HINT HINT WINK WINK)  
  
reply: I don't have Mario RPG and I don't know what Hurley Gloves are.  
  
.:One question...How the heck is Link supposed to get a redead without being frozen?!?  
  
reply: Gannondorf got the ReDead.  
  
Extreme Fighter: Umm... half of the competitors ARE beasts... other than that cool idea!  
  
reply: Only the beasts are the competitors.  
  
Bulbasaur: While we're clearing up names, Daisy comes from Sarasaland. And I agree with Super Beast, Hurly Gloves rule! :D  
  
reply: I was close enough on Sarasaland and I don't know what Hurley Gloves are.  
  
n: For Ness, put in Starmen, and a New Age Retro Hippie. For Samus, put like Kraid and Ridley.  
  
reply: I just might do that, except for the New Age Retro Hippie. 


	4. Another gathering

*With Kirby*  
  
*Area: Pop Star*  
  
Kirby: Waddle Dee!!!!!  
  
*Waddle Dee walks out of his house*  
  
Waddle Dee: What?  
  
Kirby: I need some help.  
  
Waddle Dee: With what?  
  
Kirby: Well, theres gonna be this tournament, and I need to collect beasts from this world to fight against beasts from other world and....  
  
W.D.: I get the point, but sure I'll help.  
  
Kirby: Thanks, pal.  
  
W.D.: No problem, but for starters, how's Sir Kibble?  
  
Kirby: He would be great.  
  
W.D.: OK, hey Kibble!!!!!!  
  
*Sir Kibble walks out of W.D.'s house*  
  
S.K.: Yea, Waddle Dee?  
  
W.D.: My friend here needs some help.  
  
S.K.: What kind of help?  
  
Kirby: Well, I need some people to help me fight in a tournament.  
  
S.K.: Then I'm the guy you're looking for.  
  
Kirby: So you'll do it?  
  
S.K.: Yes, do you know how long it's been since I've had a chance to fight someone hopefully decent?  
  
Kirby: No, how long?  
  
S.K.: Yesterday.  
  
*Kirby falls over anime style*  
  
Kirby: You call that a long time?  
  
S.K.: Yes, actually.  
  
W.D.: How many more people do you need?  
  
Kirby: Five more.  
  
W.D.: Then we're gonna have are hands full.  
  
Kirby: Whatever, lets just go.  
  
*Area: First level on Pop Star(In Kirby64)*  
  
Kirby: So what do you think we should add to the group?  
  
W.D.: It's your call.  
  
Kirby: Oh, you're real helpful.  
  
*The sound of springs are heard in the distance*  
  
S.K.: What is that?  
  
W.D.: Wait, I think its a Bouncy.  
  
Kirby: how about him?  
  
S.K.: All he can do is bounce.  
  
Kirby: But, how hard can he bounce?  
  
W.D.: What are you trying to say?  
  
Kirby: I'm saying that Bouncy's bounces may be strong enough.  
  
S.K.: Good point.  
  
*Kirby walks over to Bouncy*  
  
Kirby: Excuse me, Bouncy?  
  
Bouncy: Yes.  
  
Kirby: I need some help.  
  
Bouncy: With what?  
  
Kirby: Well, I need some help for a tournament.  
  
Bouncy: Let me guess, you want me to fight in this tournament?  
  
Kirby: Yes.  
  
Bouncy: Let me guess on this as well, you also need to see if my bounces are strong enough to beat other beasts, correct?  
  
Kirby: Yes.  
  
Bouncy: OK, let me show you what I got.  
  
*Bouncey starts to bounce and bounce and bounce and bounce and...*  
  
Kirby: Get to the point!!!!!!  
  
Me: Fine.  
  
*The ground starts to shake with Bouncey's bouncing*  
  
Kirby: Holy cow!!!  
  
*Bouncey bounces ontop of a giant boulder and crushes it to dust with the effect of the bounces*  
  
Kirby: Dude!!!!!  
  
W.D.: Sweet!!!!  
  
Kirby: Dude!!!!!  
  
W.D: Sweet!!!!!  
  
S.K.: Stop doing that, you imbescles!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: But, do you want to join us?  
  
Bouncey: Sure, I have nothing better to do than bounce around.  
  
Kirby: OK, good, we're done here.  
  
*Area: Second level of Pop Star(In Kirby64)*  
  
Kirby: Adeliene!!!!!  
  
Adeleine: Oh, hi Kirby, what do you want?  
  
Kirby: I need some help.  
  
Adeleine: With what?  
  
Kirby: Could you possibly paint up a beast from this world and make it come to life and stuff?  
  
Adeleine: Of course Kirby, what kind of beast do you want?  
  
Kirby: How about a Rocky?  
  
*Ace appears*  
  
Ace: I'm sorry, you can't paint one up.  
  
Kirby: Why?  
  
Ace: Because you're supposed to go look for them, not them being made for you.  
  
Kirby: You stink.  
  
Ace: I don't care if you like me or not, but you have to abide by the rules.  
  
*Ace dissappears*  
  
Kirby: Fine, then I'll just have to go look for one.  
  
Adeleine: Can I come?  
  
Kirby: Of course.  
  
*Kirby continues on his quest and comes across a Rocky*  
  
W.D.: Hey Kirby, there's a Rocky.  
  
Kirby: I see it.  
  
S.K.: Go over to it and ask it to join our merry group.  
  
Kirby: Excuse me mister Rocky?  
  
*The Rocky rolls into Kirby and knocks him back*  
  
Rocky: Don't bother me, or I'll hurt you more.  
  
Kirby: I was just going to ask you if you would join me in a tournament with me and my friends.  
  
Rocky: I'll join you if knock me out.  
  
Kirby: OK, Sir Kibble I choose you!!!!!!  
  
Rocky: Is that the best you got?  
  
A/N: Yes this will be a parody on Pokemon.  
  
Kirby: Sir Kibble, ues your boomerang attack!!!!!  
  
*Rocky barely flinched*  
  
Rocky: I'll show you an attack, rollout!!!!!!  
  
*Sir Kibble takes heavy damage*  
  
Kirby: Darn, Sir Kibble, use your pouncer-slash!!!!!!!  
  
*Sir Kibble pounces on Rocky and starts slashing him*  
  
*Rocky uses defense curl*  
  
*Rocky uses rollout*  
  
*Sir Kibble faints*  
  
Rocky: Ha, that was too easy.  
  
Kirby: Bouncy, I choose you!!!!!!  
  
Rocky: You gotta be kidding me?  
  
Kirby: Bouncey, use your earthquake attack!!!!!!!!  
  
*Rocky takes extremley heavy damage*  
  
Rocky: I ain't done yet!!!!  
  
*Rocky uses rollout*  
  
*Bouncey bounces out of his way*  
  
*Rocky runs into a tree and gets knocked out*  
  
Kirby: Guys, help me take him to the Star Center(Pokemon Center).  
  
*In the Star Center*  
  
Kirby(To W.D.): Hey isn't that a Poppy Bros.?  
  
W.D.: Actually, it's a Poppy Bros., Jr.  
  
Kirby: Do you think he'll be good enough?  
  
W.D.: He uses bombs for crying out loud, of course he'll be good.  
  
Kirby: Wait, is he with a Phantom Night and a Whispy Woods, Jr.?  
  
W.D.: Hey, they can be our final three.  
  
Kirby: Good then I'll go ask the three of them.  
  
*Kirby goes over to the three, asks them to join his group, they accept, yadda, yadda, Ace comes and says group five finished, some more yadda yaddas, and etc.*  
  
Me: OK, the chapter is done, sorry I only got one group in, I'll try to gett the final three in the next chapter, now it's time to review.  
  
replys to reviews:  
  
sUPER bEAST: Looking very cool... I know you're just going to stick with your chioces, but can you imagine Jabu Jabu as a competitor for Link's Team?(The Giant Whale from OoT)  
  
Anyhoo, Hurly Gloves are Basically a weapon that Bowser used to Pick up Mario and throw him at the opponent. It was very funny the first time I saw that attack.  
  
Can't wait for the battle...  
  
reply: I don't have OoT, Bowser would not be in it anyway, and the battles will be coming soon.  
  
majikitten: Wrong, Surfing Pikachu, KG would talk his opponent's ears off. Pure torture.  
  
reply: Was that supposed to be a review?  
  
purple pikachu: Yeah! great story!  
  
reply: Thanks. 


End file.
